1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to an articulable suturing needle for use in internal body stitching requirements.
2. Prior Art
Suturing is an art common in the medical field. Typically, suturing is done with some form of needle or thread, and sometimes it is replaced with a staple arrangement. Advanced medical techniques utilizing laproscopy have thus permitted surgical techniques to be accomplished on a body, through minor openings within the body surface. After surgery has been completed under a laproscopic technique, suturing is necessary. A needle held in a spaced-apart manner must accomplish such suturing and such needle must be moveable.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a suturing device for use with laproscopic surgery.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a suturing device, which is articulable over a wide range of movement.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a suturing device of elongated proportions, having a very moveable distal end, and a readily controllable proximal end to accomplish suturing in a laproscopic manner.